


Story promt

by Chellie95



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Cuffs (TV), General Hospital, The Librarians (TV 2014), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellie95/pseuds/Chellie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different story's that I would like to be written</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story promt

I have several ideas for stories but I do not have the time or experience to write a well enough story to post. so I was curious if there was anyone out there who would be interested in writing them for me! My only requests is that I get credit for for the Story Idea. Please if anyone is interested let me know and I will tell you what my ideas are. Chellie95 Here they are: Story ideas GH- brad has nightmares over bomb 

GH- brad gets hospitalized/ Lucas reaction 

GH - brads dad and mom come and visits/ he's against brad being gay trying to set him up with a girl/ Lucas sees why Brad doesn't talk about his family 

GH - Brad admits to what he covered up to Lulu even knowing the risks and then he gets pushed only he's not so lucky with the hay as a cushion( aka hospital). Lucas finds out what Brad risked to tell that secret.

Teen Wolf - after the latest episode stiles is feeling broken after losing Scott's trust (all theo's fault) and he packs his bags and runs away. But not before finding another Alpha to look into his memory to get the real story. Once he leaves the other Alpha goes up to Scott and sets the record straight. Scott, in a panic, tries to find Stiles and realizes that he left. Scott then tries to locate Stiles, all the while keeping a close eye on Theo. ( or something along those lines.)

The Libraians : ( Based on 2x05 promo) The Library is dying and Cassandra feels guilty. How far will she go to make things right? Will she be around long enough to see if her plan works? How does Jones and Stone feel about her plan?

Cuffs : Jake gets seriouly injured during a call and Ryan isn't there to help him. When Jakes health starts to decline, Donna calls Ryan and tells him that his partner needs him. Prompt just after the altercation with Corey (Not a Death Fic)

General Hospital : What If during the Hostage situation Brad got shot. ( Not a Death Fic) Would like this one to be a multiple chapter story where It takes awhile for them to fix him and we get an in depth look at their relationship. Maybe with some kind of rehab. 

Chicago Fire : Post 3x19 Jay sees his brother for the first time after they re-open the OR...

Chicago Med/Pd : Will and jay get into a serious fight. Will gets seriously injured somehow and jay comes to the hospital worried and guilty( because of what he said in the fight)


End file.
